Flor dorada marchita
by MinerGold
Summary: Esta es una historia donde minergold (yo) cae enamorado de fluttershy teniendo como unico obstaculo su apariencia deteriodada y falta de humanidad... (esta en fase beta por lo que me gustaria que me dijeran si dejar esta forma de narracion visque en primera persona o cambiarlo aparte de notificar el por què es necesario el cambio (en cierto caso))


**Capítulo 1: Una pequeña aldea**

Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo y espero esta vez encontrar más oro que gemas.

*Inicializando sistemas*

*Cámara activada*

*Reconocimiento de voz*

Ok, ya está todo listo, hora de ver en donde ha aterrizado la maquinaria…

Parece un bosque y por otro lado hay una aldea, y seis ponis viendo fijamente hacia mí, que curioso.

Un momento, acaso ella no es?, Twilight?, la princesa de la amistad?, vaya que llegué muy lejos esta vez, eso significa que estoy en… Pues no se, mejor enciendo el micrófono multidireccional…

TS (Twilight Sparkle): No lo se, no parece que haya venido del espacio.

RD (Rainbow Dash): No se tú, pero yo creo que podría ser peligroso (lanzandose sin pensar hacia el robot emergente de una cápsula dorada).

*esquivo*

MG (MinerGold): _Tú, qué lugar es éste?_

TS: Me habla a mí?

MG: _A cualquiera que pueda responder._

FS (Fluttershy): Estás en ponyville.

AJ (Applejack): Espera, aún no sabemos a qué viene esta cosa, ni lo que es.

MG: _Yo soy el GE 2.3, programado para buscar y extraer oro, no se preocupen, siempre lo extraigo de zonas prácticamente imposibles de alcanzar para cualquier minero._

RD: (volviendo tras chocar con un arbol) ¿Entonces no estás aquí para destruirnos a todos o algo así?.

MG: _Exacto, ¿por qué lo haría?_

PP (Pinkie Pie): Disculpe a mi amiga, es que no se ve de la noche a la mañana aparecer de la nada una cápsula de dudosa procedencia de la cual sale un robot con propósitos desconocidos.

MG: _En ese caso, voy a instalar el extractor, si algo malo pasa, favor de hacermelo saber, yo no busco lastimar a nadie ni destruir nada._

TS: Por nosotras no hay problema siempre y cuando nada malo ocurra, lo que me preocupa es de lo que pase cuando la princesa Celestia se entere de tí.

MG: _Por ella no tengo problema, no es la primera vez que llego a un poblado._

TS: Ok (dudando sobre lo dicho).

Vale, creo que se la creyeron, el siguiente paso sería la instalación del extractor de oro la cual la colocaré… Por aquí, en las afueras de la aldea, me aseguraré de que no se desvíe hacia alllá, no queremos causar un hundimiento en el terreno.

*2 horas después*

Ya casi anochece y todo está listo, mañana a la mañana… oh, esa poni pegaso amarilla de nuevo.

FS: Um, usted está seguro de quedarse ahí, es decir, creo que está un poco cerca de mi cabaña, pero veo que ya terminó de asentarse, así que…

MG: _No te preocupes, este mecanismo está diseñado para restringirse zona en las cuales no se puede cavar._

FS: Um, ok, y ¿se quedará aquí fuera?

MG: _Sí._

FS: Bueno, yo solo decía que podría llover y… eso…

MG: _Estoy hecho de una aleación de oro anticorrosivo y, por consiguiente, soy inoxidable._

FS: Ok, solo lo decía por si acaso (Se retira diciendo esta última frase).

Hhmm, esa poni me parece que vive un tanto aislada del resto o por qué será?, solo sé que tiene una voz tan dulce y calmada, bueno, simplemente voy a dejar esto aquí y me iré lentamente, ok no, solo lo apago y ya está…

*al día siguiente*

Ahora sí a comenzar con la extracción de oro… Esa poni por lo que veo será muy común verla pasar por aquí constantemente o porlomenos de forma regular y aquí viene twilight.

TS: Así que… ¿Eres una máquina enviada a extraer oro de otras tierras por quién?

MG: _Mi creador._

TS: El cual es?

MG: _Mi creador._

TS: Esto es en serio, ¿Quién te creó y dónde está?

Esto se está volviendo ridículo jejeje.

MG: _Esa información es confidencial._

TS: CONFIDENCIAL?!, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Hum, la pegaso amarilla parece que le está dando gracia la situación, puedo oír su risa.

MG: _Lo siento, pero el número que usted marcó no existe._

TS: HEY!, no me ignores.

FS: jajajaja, no creo que te lo vaya a decir twilight.

TS: Bueno, si no quiere hablar, lo descubriré con mis propios medios (se retira inmedietamente al finalizar la frase).

No sé por que, pero al oír a esa poni reír me dio un no se qué… Debo preguntar…

MG: _¿Cómo te llamas?_

FS: (Dando media vuelta de que se estaba yendo) Quién yo?, um, fluttershy.

MG: _Un gusto conocerte Fluttershy._

FS: Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós.

 _Realmente me intriga esa sensación cálida que recorre mi cuerpo, parece una sensación que no sentía desde hace siglos, creo que la avaricia me ha consumido demasiado como para no importarme o preocuparme por otros, pese que he estado ya en otros cinco pueblos, esta es la primera vez que siento esa necesidad de estar con alguien._

 _Es como si después de más de mil años muerto, reviviera siendo la parte de los mil años literal. Nunca pensé como acabaría después de ese error, probar un hechizo usando a uno mismo como sujeto de prueba nunca es buena idea, sobretodo cuando no sabes desacer los hechizos, esta inmortalidad me dejó podrido, da igual el tiempo que espere, no puedo morir por cauas naturales._

 _Desde ese entonces me encuentro viviendo en el costado de una montaña empinada sin olvidar mis conocimientos de magia y de mecánica… espera, ¡¿el micrófono estaba encendido?!..._

FS: Um, tu no eres un robot autómata, ¿verdad?

MG: _Me descubriste, que tanto oíste?_

FS: Desde la parte en que mencionabas que por alguna cosa rara de inmortalidad.

Que suerte, no escuchó la primera parte.

MG: _eeeeem… eeeeeeeem… eso… yo pues…_

No sé que decir.

FS: Entonces tu sólo eres un unicornio controlando éste robot a… ¿Qué tan lejos estás de aquí?

MG: _Bueno, eeem… digamos que estoy a kilometros de este lugar y pues…_

FS: ¿Y por qué tienes que usar un robot a distancia para hacer tus actividades codiciosas?

MG: _Tengo que preguntarte, ¿Sabes cómo luce un poni años después de muerto?_

FS: …

MG: _Pues imaginatelo no solo vivo sino que con mil años de antigüedad, aproximadamente._

FS: oh, yo no tenía idea.

MG: _Y no te culpo, mi aspecto es deplorable, la única emoción que siento es la avaricia. Y nisiquiea es una emoción, bueno, eso hasta ahora…_

FS: (Pensando) "que querrá decir con eso, ¿es que a caso lo que acaba de pasar con twilight le hizo gracia y por eso dice 'por ahora'?, es un poco raro, pero si tengo la posibilidad de ayuar a otro, lo haré".

MG: _… No me malentiendas, solo digo que es como si me volviera a sentir vivo estando a tu lado._

FS: Eeh?

Enserio dije eso?, realmente fue involuntario…

FS: (sonrojandose) eem, bueno, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos, ¿no lo crees?

MG: _Sí supongo, pero prometeme que no le contarás esto a nadie. No quiero que me vean como un poni perdido o algo así._

FS: Trato hecho (dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro).

MG: _Bueno, ya está anocheciendo, que rápido pasa el tiempo._

FS: Si, ¿te gustaría pasarte por mi casa algún día?

MG: _ok._

Almenos parece que el extractor ha recogido muchas cosas, dentro de una semana revisaré lo que ha almacenado.

*5 días después*

OK, sé que dije que dentro de una semana, pero el tanque ya está lleno y tendré que vaciarlo para continuar con la excavación…

*Reporte de materiales encontrados:

\- 789 kg de oro

\- 54 esmeraldas

\- 23 zafiros

\- 31 rubies

\- …*

Lo que pensé, muchas joyas que no me interesan, el lado positivo es que no está mal la cantidad de oro en comparación al último lugar que visité.

FS: Buenos días. Veo que tu máquina ha recogido un montón de cosas.

MG: _si, entre ellas muchas joyas que, sinceramente, no me interesan._

FS: ¿Y por qué no las vendes?

MG: _¿A quién?_

FS: Creo que a rarity le podría interesar.

MG: _Bueno, entonces tráela._

FS: ¿No puedes ir tú o no sabes quién es?

MG: _Las dos cosas._

FS: Si te dijera quién es y dónde está, ¿irías tú?

MG: _NO!... es decir, no me gustaría tener que entrar en un pueblo por que…_

FS: Porque…?

MG: _No sabría ubicarme y en cuanto llegara no sabría que decir._

FS: Bueno, te haré el favor de ir, solo porque eres mi nuevo amigo (se retira en camino hacia ponyville).

Realmente debería visitarla?, no estoy seguro, y cuando hablo de visitarla me refiero personalmente. No sé cómo podría reaccionar ante mi apariencia así que lo único que me queda es tratar de arreglarme para que no me vea tan muerto, cosa que será muy difícil pero lo intentaré… Ahora.

*3 horas después*

FS: GE 2. Y algo, ya regresé con rarity.

RY (Rarity): ¿Esas son las joyas de las que me hablaste?, son demasiadas como para ser recolectadas en seis días.

FS: si bueno, eem, GE?

ay ya regresó…

MG: _Disculpen, a veces me da lag sin previo aviso. Entonces, ¿Cuáles y cuántas joyas se llevará señorita rarity?, por cierto, están a un bit por joya._

RY: ¡¿Enserio!?, bueno me llevaré todos estos (sujetando una cubeta llena de joyas).

MG: _Bueno, serán 156 bits._

RY: Claro, sin problema (entregando el dinero sin pensarlo), gracias, te veré luego.

MG: _Guau, eso fue inusualmente veloz._

FS: (Riendo de forma discreta).

Parece que le causan gracia ese tipo de frases simples que, a mi también me dan gracia, decidido; esta noche o tarde voy a visitarla aunque no en persona…

*4 horas después*

Bueno, aquí voy.

*toc toc toc* *puerta abriendose* *yo preguntandome el por qué escribí este Fanfic de este modo*

FS: Hola, que gusto verte.

MG: _Igualmente._

FS: um, no esperaba que vinieras hoy, ni ahora, así que discord está también aquí, es como si esperaras a que él estuviera.

DRD (discord): Asi que ése es el tipo del que tanto me hablaste?, es un placer conocerlo, ehh, ¿Cómo te llamas?

MG: _Puedes llamarme minergold. Aunque mi creador me puso GE 2.3_

DRD: Sí… tu creador, el cuál te está controlando y hablando por ti justo ahora o me equivoco?

MG: _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

DRD: Por favor, soy el señor del caos, es difícil engañarme, además ese truco ya lo he visto cientos de veces. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no vienes aquí personalmente?

MG: _Bueno es que yo… digamos que estoy trabajando en eso y casi termino asi que… Ahora vengo._

DRD: Bueno, en lo que lo esperamos sigo con lo que te estaba diciendo fluttershy…

De verme como un poni pétreo todo descolorido y sin vida a uno normal fue difícil, pero creo que estoy mas o menos presentable, el tiempo esta vez me pareció demasiado lento, parece que los hechizos rejuvenesedores antiguos funcionan como una capa de maquillaje y con eso me basta y lo único sería la voz la cual no sé como modificarla de forma local, pareciera que tengo un casco de piedra cubriendome la cara, en resumen, tengo una voz rocosa, pero bueno, no creo que sea tan necesario así que allá voy…

*unos minutos después*

DRD: Y, ¿cuáles son tus expectativas de minergold mi querida fluttershy?

FS: La verdad, no me lo imagino siendo que me dijo que estaba en estado de descomposición o algo así.

DRD: Por cierto, ¿ya se tardó demasiado no crees?

FS: Pues si pero yo supongo que es porque se está preparando.

¿Y yo porque no voy?, se supone que estoy listo pero no… no puedo esperar más.

*teleport*

FS: No sé que tan mal pueda lucir pero… MINERGold (termina la frase con asombro y terror).

DRD: ¡WOW, te ves genial!

MG: No se si lo dices por lo mal que me veo o que.

DRD: Quiero decir, eres algo que nunca habia visto y que nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza por más bizarra que sea.

MG: y… fluttershy, ¿qué opinas?

FS: …

DRD: Se quedo boqueabierta. Creo que la espeantaste tanto que quedó en shock.

MG: Sabía que no era buena idea.

Después de eso me fui inmediatamente del lugar, no se que hacer si ignorar lo sucedido o yo que se.

Lo único que se es que fluttershy no me verá de la misma forma.


End file.
